


Failing Him

by HeroVill



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroVill/pseuds/HeroVill
Summary: Short One Shot based on Hilda's one-off line about seeing Dimitri after the battle of GronderMay expand later
Kudos: 7





	Failing Him

She watched the disheveled man limp away from the battle, she saw rage in his eye, rage that was built upon a torrent of sorrow, regret, and pain. She had grown accustomed to reading people, it was good for her to learn people's true intentions before she decided who to ask for help. This? This was different.

She didn't often want to reach out and help someone, she knew far too well the sting of failure and what it could do, and deep down, she knew, no matter what she did, the outcome would be the same. She would fail if she reached out, she would be turned away. She would be forced to shoulder that failure forever, and she knew she wasn't strong enough for that.

So why was she reaching out? Why did she begin to speak?

"Dimitri. . ."

No response, he continued his slow, trance like stumble-walk to his target.

"I haven't seen you in years. . ."

Still nothing, she followed behind carefully,

"Even now I'd still say you're really handsome you know?"

Nothing, her heart hurt

"I'm sure Marianne would love to see you. . . Ingrid, Sylvain, maybe even Felix. . ."

They had met again on the battlefield, but they shared a common enemy. She knew they all hoped he would join them, but instead he attacked. Like an animal with bloodlust, it was. . . terrifying, in more ways then one.

Even now he had that bloodlust, even in his near death. 

She reached out, trying to touch him, and he swiped violently at her, turning around and grimacing. 

She shrieked, backing away,

"Edelgard. . ."

He muttered, before turning back and starting his slow journey.

"Please dont. . . we care. . . people care. . ."

Hildas words were weak, fragile. She knew she was going to fail, so why was going back to report to Claude, Byleth, and the others so painful?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @HeroVill
> 
> Send requests there, and updates+general BS posted there


End file.
